te esperare, lo prometo
by Nonahere
Summary: parte de los shikatema 100/ eres un niño estupido! ¿yo un niño?, si un niño, tonto y estupido ¿has besado a alguien? no...¿y si tu y yo nos besamos?, te esperare lo prometo....te quiero shika....two-shot segunda parte lemon!


Bueno bueno

Aquí de regreso con este two-shot me llego la inspiración, del maratón shikatema 100! espero que les guste, no estoy segura de que reto es pero, según la lista que vi es el numero 56!

Esta un poco largo, son 8 hojas Word, les dijo que me llego la inspiración

Bueno espero que les guste

Flash back

La rubia dio un golpe mas a aquel árbol, enojada mas que eso, molesta y decepcionada consigo misma, lo que habia sucedido no había sido para menos, aun lo recordaba a la perfección, recordaba a aquel pequeño idiota sintiéndose mas que ella, al vencerla, y así era, aunque ella habia sido declarada ganadora el la habia vencido, solamente que se habia rendido, humillándola así aun mas, enfrente de todos.

-idiota, estoy seguro de que lo hizo apropósito, maldito crio bastardo!, es solo un niño! Por dios si que es un niño! Tiene apenas 12! Es mas pequeño que gaara!-

Si aun después de haber huido de improviso de aquella aldea gracias a que gaara se lastimo demasiado, después de ciertos meses ella y sus hermanos habían vuelto a konoha arreglar asuntos pendientes, ella habia aprovechado el que ambos habían salido para aprovechar y descargar la ira que de nuevo se habia juntado en ella después de verlo en la oficina de tsunade-sama, ahora como un chuning, si, el había sido el único en convertirse en chuning un golpe mas al pobre árbol y sintió sus nudillos tronar, grito y se sujeto la mano tratando de detener el sangrado.

Dolor…a ella no le importaba, lo único que quería era desquitar su ira contra aquel mocoso que se habia atrevido a humillarla frente a todos, se las iba a cobrar todas y cada una, ya encontraría la forma, un golpe mas y esta vez el dolor le recorrió el brazo, no podía mover ninguno y se dejo caer en el pasto al momento que soltaba un fuerte grito que de seguro se escucho alrededor de todo el bosque en el que se encontraba

-que mierda….-sujeto su mano derecha, que era en la que sentía mas dolor, se acerco la mano a su boca quitando un poco la sangre con la boca, pero solo logro que le ardiera aun mas-mierda…mi mano-

-creo que deberías curarte eso-

La rubia voleo hacia atrás de donde habia provenido esa voz y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a aquel "niño" que la miraba mientras ella estaba tirada en el pasto, genial, mas humillada no podía estar.

-lárgate mocoso, no te quiero ver, es mas, que haces aquí ¿acaso me estas siguiendo?-

-para nada, en dado caso, la que se tiene que ir eres tu-

-¿Quién te da el derecho de correrme de aquí?-

-el derecho que me da ser del clan nara, este es el bosque nara, la que no debería estar aquí eres tu, mucho menos si vas a destruir el bosque-

Dijo el mientras miraba el árbol ya casi derribado, además de otros que parecían tener ciertas cortaduras de seguro creadas por el abanico de la rubia que yacía en el suelo a pocos metros de ella.

Perfecto, no podía estar mas humillada, ahora si, aquel niñato la habia corrido de ahí, ya que esos eran sus terrenos, con la dignidad que aun le quedaba, que ya era poca, se puso en pie y fue directo a tomar su abanico, al querer tomarlo sintió un ardor punzante en su mano y de nuevo grito tomándose la mano con la otra y se dejo caer en el pasto tratando inútilmente de que sus lagrimas no salieran, ahora si, mas humillada no podía estar, mas lagrimas se escaparon y otros gritos mas, la sangre ya era demasiada y no la podía contener, sus manos temblaban y de sus ojos salían lagrimas a mares, sintió mucho dolor y después una sensación de alivio, abrió los ojos y vio las manos de aquel chico deteniendo las suyas

-te haces demasiado daño entrenando, ¿lo sabes?-

-suéltame!- ella quito las manos pero un dolor mas fuerte se presento acompañado de un grito, se dejo caer de nuevo, y el nara de nuevo tomo las manos de la rubia

-tranquila si, solo quédate quieta-

Mas que una petición fue una orden, el se puso en pie y la levanto apoyándola en el hasta que la llevo bajo un árbol para después tumbarse los dos bajo el, el saco de su bolsa algunas vendas, al parecer acababa de regresar de misión pues llevaba lo necesario para alguna emergencia, el tomo las manos de la rubia y les puso una pomada que olía a menta, curándola poco a poco, ella sentía dolor pero no tanto como anteriormente, sintió sus manos mas tibias y el sangrado se detuvo, después le coloco una venda en cada una de las manos cubriendo bien los nudillos

-ya esta, lo ves, si te quedabas tranquila hubiera sido mas fácil curarte-

-yo no te lo pedí!-

-con un "gracias" basta-

-idiota….-dijo mientras trataba de alejarlo de ella aventándolo

-oye mujer, cálmate! Deberías agradecer lo que los demás hacen por ti!-

-yo darte las gracias? A un mocoso estupido como tu?, eres solo un niño!-

-¿un niño, yo un niño?-

-si un niño estupido!-

-¿a si? ¿Soy un niño, eso crees?- el se calmo y volteo la mirada al cielo, ella confusa por su actitud, solo trato de retarlo aun mas-

-si! Un mocoso estupido! Que no sabe nada mas que aparentar lo que no es, de echo ni siquiera sabes lo que es una verdadera mujer! Eres solo un niño estupido!-

-bueno, lo que tu digas, a fin de cuentas, tu tampoco sabes lo que es un verdadero hombre, por lo tanto, eres solo una niña, una niña gritona-

-eso no es verdad!! Idiota!-

-claro que si, no sabes lo que es un verdadero hombre-

-por supuesto que si!-

-no, no lo sabes, te aseguro que no has besado a nadie-

-¿q-que? Ella tartamudeo un poco, ese cuestionamiento no lo habia contemplado, el la miro y sonrió, el estaba ganando, pero no, no lo dejaría, no esta vez-

-lo que has oído, no has besado a nadie ¿o si?-

-te aseguro que tu tampoco has besado a una chica-

-eso no te importa!-

-lo ves! Ves que tu tampoco has besado ana chica hasta creo que te gustan los hombres, ya que siempre te quejas de las mujeres-

-no me gusta los hombres y te lo puedo demostrar-

-idiota! Además a ti que te importa si he besado o no a un chico, que por supuesto que ha pasado-

-¿a si?-

-si!-

-¿Quién?

-¿Quién que?-

-a quien besaste, ¿quien te dio tu primer beso?-

-alguien, no lo conoces-

-dame su nombre, o es que…¿no hay nombre?-

-claro que si!-

-dímelo! ¿Cómo se llama?

-es…es su nombre es…-

-lo ves, no hay nadie, por que no has dado tu primer beso-

-¿y si es así que?!-

-nada, en verdad solo quería saberlo, para que veas que tu también eres solo una niña, aunque seas mayor-

-tu tampoco has besado a nadie-

-no…ninguno de los dos eh?-el ambiente se relajo, ya los dos mas calmados uno sentado al lado del otro, estaba anocheciendo por lo que el cielo estaba de un tono rojizo que poco a poco se desvanecía para dar paso aun color oscuro acompañado de miles de estrellas

-ninguno….-dijo ella, ya mas tranquila, miro al cielo-¿Cómo se sentirá?-

-el que?

-besar….besar a alguien-

-por que me lo preguntas si no lo he hecho, ¿pero también me gustaría saber como se siente-

-y si nosotros….-dijo ella pero callo en ese instante dejando al chico con las ganas de saber mas

-¿Qué?-

-no nada…-

-estas insinuando algo….-

-no, no nada….y…algo como que-

-¿Qué nos besemos? Es decir, tu quieres saber que se siente y yo, también tengo curiosidad-

-besarnos….tu y yo?-

-si quieres….ya sabes…si es que no te da miedo-

-miedo a mi!- grito la rubia, mirándolo y retándolo-por supuesto que no me da miedo-

-¿entonces lo intentamos?-el nara agradeció la oscuridad del lugar, sus mejillas de seguro ya estaban mas que rojas, rato de sonar natural al proponerle aquello a la rubia que aunque sabia que era algo fuera de si y que quizá ella respondería con un golpe, aun así lo intento.

-si….si bueno, pero después de esto lo olvidaras y yo también ¿entiendes?-

-si, claro, lo que digas-

-muy bien, entonces ¿Cómo?-

-ahh….no se, a ver, acércate, entonces yo…te tomo de la cintura y tu te sujetas de mi cuello y nos acercamos mas….-

El nara tomo la Cintura de la rubia y ella lo sujeto del cuello, sus caras se acercaron y sus respiraciones se tornaron acompasadas, poco a poco acercaron sus labios hasta que chocaron, sus ojos se cerraron y dejaron de moverse, el sabia que faltaba algo, la acerco mas a el chocando sus cuerpos colocándola sobre el con las piernas de ella enredadas en la cintura de el aun sentados sobre el pasto el se separo un poco solo para hablarle

-abre la boca…-

Ella obedeció esperando a que el actuara, se sentía tan indefensa y avergonzada pero aun así lo hizo, abrió su boca y el nara coloco su lengua sobre los labios de ella lamiéndolos aun con nerviosismo para después introducir su lengua en la boca de ella, ella abrió los ojos al sentir al calido intruso dentro de su boca mientras se movía contra la de ella, lentamente se relajo y comenzó también acariciando y restregando su lengua contra la de el, sus labios se rozaban mas y mas a medida que ambos aumentaban las caricias

El se movió cuando sintió que la respiración el faltaba y se separaron, ese habia sido su primer beso, se sentía raro, húmedo, calido, y con muchos nervios, habia terminado, eso creyó ella, hasta que el se recostó jalándola hacia el quedando los dos tirados en el pasto, el se jiro y se coloco sobre ella

-shikamaru…¿Qué haces?-

-shhhh, es verdad que no se que es una verdadera mujer, y me gustaría saberlo-

El beso de nuevo sus labios despacio y esperando a que ella abriera la boca y cuando lo hizo la beso sin mas contemplaciones moviendo su cuerpo sobre el de ella, poco a poco sus labios fueron descendiendo por el cuello de ella, hasta que llego a sus senos y trato de desvestirla abriendo la tela de el kimono que ella traía.

-shika! No podemos hacerlo!-dijo ella tratando de levantarse

-si podemos, solo relájate…-el de nuevo la acostó en el pasto y se puso encima e ella

Un nuevo beso mas apasionado seguido de caricias por parte de ambos, el subió la falda de ella escurriendo las pantaletas que ella usaba, eran de color negro, sonrió al verla y le toco las piernas subiendo la mano poco a poco mientras ella gemía mas y mas, ella por su parte enredo las piernas en el cuerpo del chico y metió sus manos bajo la camisa de el tocando su espalda.

Las respiraciones de ambos aumentaron, se hicieron mas pesadas al tiempo que las caricias se hacían mas profundas, el con sus manos inexpertas abrió el kimono por la parte de enfrente dejando al descubierto el bracier negro de la chica, ella se sintió avergonzada al ver como ella lo miraba y mas aun cuando el bajo uno de los tirantes del bracier con propósito de quitarlo por completo.

Una de las manos de el bajo a la entrepierna de ella comenzando a acariciarla sobre las bargas que ella llevaba tratando de quitarlas, ella al sentirlo cerro las piernas evitando que las bragas bajaran mas

-temari…tranquila, no sucede nada…-

-es que yo…no…-

-yo tampoco tranquila-

-pero a ti no te dolerá…-

-prometo que no te lastimare…es una promesa-

Ella convencida acepto sintiendo como el bajaba las bargas poco a poco mientras su boca chupaba uno de sus senos provocándole a la rubia gemidos y jadeos constantes, ella acaricio el miembro de shikamaru y ambos gimieron, sabían que ya era el momento, la acostó por completo mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón, ella solo lo veía esperando el momento el separo sus piernas y se coloco entre ellas la beso y se abrasaron esperando el momento

-¡temari¡- una tercera voz se escucho a la lejanía, no tan cercas pero tampoco tan lejos-¡temari¡ ¿estas ahí? Gaara me mando a buscarte, sabes que regresamos mañana así que deja de jugar y vámonos-

Temari se separo inmediatamente de shikamaru y ambos comenzaron a arreglar sus ropas

-es mi hermano tienes que irte ya!-

-pero….-

-vete shikamaru, si nos encuentra juntos el….mejor vete-

El Nara se acomodo la ropa y se puso en pie, la rubia hizo lo mismo, la vos se escuchaba cada vez mas cercas, el la beso una vez mas y ella correspondió

-¿te veré mañana?-

-me iré temprano y no se cuando regrese, parece que no nos veremos en un buen tiempo-

-eso creo-

-shikamaru…te quiero-

-yo a ti…-

-shika, un dia volveré-

-yo te voy a esperar, te lo prometo- un beso mas para sellar aquel pacto, seguido de un abraso y después el desapareció, la rubia se quedo mirando por donde el se había ido cuando sintió una mano en su hombro

-¿Qué miras hermanita?-

-nada, nada kankuro…vámonos-

-si claro, donde te habías metido todo el dia, te anduve buscando, oye pobres arboles!-

-andaba entrenando-

-los arboles no tienen la culpa-

-es que no encontré a nadie quien golpear, ¿quieres ser voluntario?, aun me quedan fuerzas-

-no gracias, debemos irnos, hay que cenar y descansar-

-claro, vámonos-

-oye, tus mejillas están rojas-

-eh?-"me descubrió"

-estas roja debe ser por el entrenamiento-

-si jejeje, el entrenamiento, vamos se nos hace tarde, Gaara se enojara-

Los dos hermanos fueron directo a la posada donde se estaban hospedando, llego la noche y después la madrugada, ellos se fueron a las 5:00a.m. la rubia se fue pensando en regresar y el se quedo pensando en que la esperaría, esperaba verla algún dia, no sabia cuando, ni si faltaba mucho o si seria pronto, no importaba cuanto tiempo, pero la esperaría, se eso estaba seguro.

Fin flash back

-te prometí que te esperaría, esa fue la promesa que te hice hace 8 años, cuando solo era un niño de 12 años, cuando era un chaval que quería jugar a ser hombre, que quería que fueras tu la primera mujer de mi vida, y de algún modo lo has sido, la primera y la única.

-ocho años han pasado en los que no he tenido ninguna noticia de ti, no se si vives o estas muerta, no se si estas sola o si ya te casaste, solo quiero verte una vez mas, pero no creo que sea posible-

Nara Shikamaru a sus 20 años era considerado todo un hombre en la aldea, vivía solo, e un pequeño apartamento fruto de su esfuerzo y su trabajo constante, actualmente colaboraba con los ANBU pero se dedicaba a misiones de alto peligro y de gran secreto de las que pocos se enteraban, muchas mujeres lo seguían y mas de una se había atrevido a invitarlo a salir recibiendo siempre un rechazo, el solo estaba interesado en una, una que hace años no veía pero que siempre recodaba, la que siempre estaba en sus sueños

Unos golpes en su puerta le hicieron volver a la realidad, era un mensajero, le habían mandado un mensaje, el la tomo en manos y la leyó

Shikamaru Nara

Repórtate en la entrada de konoha a recibir a alguien muy especial, después llévale a un lugar donde pueda pasar la noche, es un invitado muy importante trátale bien

Atte.: hokage-sama

El mensajero se fue y Shikamaru salió directo a la entrada de konoha, el camino fue largo pero al fin llego, se quedo paralizado al ver a aquella chica que hacia tanto no veía, y que quizá no volvería a ver nunca, pero que ahora estaba ahí, Claro, había cambiado, era mas alta, aunque aun menos que el, sus curvas se notaban demasiado, tenia unas caderas amplias y un vientre plano, además de sus grandes senos y sus típicas cuatro coletas que a el siempre e habían gustado, se acerco por atrás, ella parecía que aun no había notado su presencia, la tomo del hombro y la llamo

-temari….-

Ella lo miro y le mostro una sonrisa, como la de siempre

-shika…..-

Cha chan! Se acabo!

Por lo menos este capitulo, si les gusta escribiré la segunda parte

Bueno hasta pronto!

Dejen review


End file.
